


Eternal Youth is My Favorite Kink

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow along the way this became rly just bluh and i don't want it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Youth is My Favorite Kink

As two of the slowest years of Rose's life pass by, she meets many people and notices several different body types besides the ones she's witnessed more than enough on the meteor - the bulky thinness of Karkat, gangly form of Gamzee, the relatively fit but slouched form of her brother, and the rather attractive curves of Terezi's body. She's seen plenty of forms that are less than to her tastes - overly masculine form of Horuss and the spoiled form of a talkative Vantas - but the one thing that has continually stuck out to her has been the ever staying form of Kanaya. The width of her shoulders nor the curve of her hips have grown at all since they first met. Her horns still barely rise above the crown of her head and her fangs hardly peak over those painted lips. More recently, Rose has noticed the flatness of the girl's chest and the small size of her illuminated hands. They clutch at her hood as Rose holds lightly onto the small waist, pressing even lighter kisses to the troll's chapped lips. Whenever size or growth is mentioned amongst the group, Kanaya has suddenly been reminded of some work or chore she needs to do. Karkat shrugs and Dave laughs it off with some overly imagined metaphor. 

"Have you perhaps drank too much coffee?" Rose asks, running hands along the calves of the troll. They've been dating for almost an entire year but it felt so wrong to set her hands on someone who seemed so young. 

"I highly doubt that works the same for our species. Besides, your choice of beverage is rather, well..."

"Yes?"

"Less than tasteful." 

"Hmm, I can concur. It's more of a boost than a pleasure, I must admit." She has to sigh to herself, almost in disappointment, as she runs her hand over the back of the troll's thighs and get dangerously close to the girl's rump. At least that is more noticeable than her chest... But, regardless, Rose admits some sick rush she gets from these moments. It didn't take her long to figure out that, due to her half-dead state, her body didn't need to grow. Kanaya didn't even have a spine to grow with. So, the Seer muses, she's not entirely a pedophile, nor is she a necrophilliac. Regardless, her girlfriend has found the secret to eternal youth and it can't be denied that, though she's not to keen on admitting it, she likes the childish attribute that has stayed with the troll. 

"You're being awful quiet, Rose..." Kanaya's smile is sketchy, worried and curious, mindful of her nails and Rose's traffic cone of an outfit as her hands slip over the area just above her breasts, fingertips touching at her hood still. 

The blonde shrugs a bit and smiles at her girlfriend, enjoying the fall of Kanaya's hands as her shoulders fall and those hands come to rest on her breasts completely. "Simply thinking." 

"About?"

"You." 

Her lips come back to meet the troll's well-bitten ones, successfully grabbing the girl's ass and laughing a little as Kanaya whimpers quietly at the touch. Easily, their mouths mold together and Rose allows the troll's pointed tongue to twirl around her rounded one as they engage themselves into their familiar kissing ritual, the coolness of Kanaya's tongue adding a pleasant twist to the overall sensation, which is admittedly wonderful as is. 

Illuminated hands (bright by the Seer's request) make their way from the human's chest and they rest calmly on the girl's rib cage, humming into the kiss as she gently moves her hips against Rose's, though neither of them are all that experienced in the subject save for R-rated videos and stories on the Internet and the exploration that has been done alone and together. Needless to say, they both frequently found themselves clueless and only able to work off of the actions displayed online. To show her appreciation, though the friction gave her little save for a tickle of excitement, Rose moaned into the troll's mouth, smile spreading as heat rushed to Kanaya's childish face. "You are awful cute," Rose mumbles, trailing one of her hands to the troll's clothed thigh. 

"That's not the look I'm going for." Kanaya murmurs, flustered with the comment. "I'm not all too keen on what I'm supposed to do in these situations." 

"What situations?"

"The situations in which you have my bulge aching to be unsheathed and my head spinning now that all the blood is located in my cheeks and groin." 

"Dire situations, indeed." 

"Yes, quite dire. Though, I'd honestly classify this ceremony as rather embarrassing and overly exciting." 

"I find them quite fun." 

"I never said they weren't!"

Rose chuckles and kisses the troll's jade cheeks. "I'm only teasing," she offers, running her hand over the troll's flat chest. Kanaya whimpers again, catching a small purr in her throat, and Rose smirks as she kisses the girl's neck. She mimics biting motions, laughing again and moves on to suck a jade bruise on top of the girl's throat. When she pulls away, Rose is satisfied with the mark just above the girl's clavicle and even happier with the small pout and look of lust that has been imbedded on the troll's flushed expression. She swallows then, surveying the form of the alien and recognizing the intensity of the situation. Sighing, Rose asks, "What would you like to do?"

"You."

They both snort and Rose chuckles as she kisses Kanaya's cheeks. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well..." The Sylph smirks, biting at her lips for a moment before continuing. "Given our current position, I would find it quite pleasing to rest my tongue between your odd, alien sex folds. Then, perhaps after you stop laughing at that ridiculous term, I'd like to, um... Penetrate. You."

"How do you suppose we go about that?" she responds, face brightening with redness as she looks to Kanaya's unsheathed bulge, which is still hiding beneath the dull red of the troll's skirt. 

Kanaya cocks her head to the side and makes a quirky, confused frown. "I do believe it's rather obvious as to how we might follow through with my previous suggestion."

"Well, yes, but..." Rose gave the troll a slightly confused, majority embarrassed smile. "You did stop growing when we were thirteen - or, 6 sweeps." 

"What does my growth have to do with anything?" 

The Seer cleared her throat, continuing her flustered smile and awkward hand motions. Meanwhile, Kanaya hands came to rest up against the back if the blonde's neck, elbows resting on shoulders so her bulge could be felt against Rose's mound. Clearing her throat once again, the Seer stumbles through her words: "In the familiar notion of human anatomy, a thirteen-year-old boy's 'bulge' is relatively small, as he hasn't really grown, but, uh, there are exceptions at times, but... Does it work similarly for trolls?"

"Yeah." A quick, awkward silence settled over them until Kanaya muttered a small "oh" and continued. "Well, yes. Mostly. But, for trolls, we reach sexual maturity fairly quickly due to various reasons. So, Rose, um, my bulge is probably relatively close to what would have been my full length. But, I still don't quite understand as to what this has to do with the situation."

"It was often associated that, with a small penis, sex would be really boring and uncomfortable." 

"That's strange," Kanaya mutters, putting a finger to her lip. "I would hope that I compare nicely to a human's bulge." 

"Can I... see?" Rose asks, biting her lip and running thumbs over the masked skin of Kanaya's thigh, absently noticing the speed of her heartbeat. 

The Sylph nods and begins unbuttoning her skirt, leaning back and placing it a ways away as she's left in her plaid boxers. Rose doesn't comment, though she's both surprised and amused. Awkwardly, Kanaya stills and mumbles something about kissing and Rose leans in, never to say no. Their lips meld and Kanaya's tongue quickly comes into play and the troll's hands come to lightly tug at strands of blonde hair. Rocking her hips at an angle, Kanaya allows soft moans to escape her throat as she grinds her bulge against the clothed area of Rose's clit. Despite the lack of stimulation, the Seer groans in surprise and the Sylph smirks against smeared black lips, ceasing the motion of their hips as she leans into Rose's neck, panting heavily as her bulge unsheathes. 

Through Kanaya's stray hairs, Rose watches and wonders if her jaw would have dropped if not for the fact her lips were resting against the troll's neck. "You compare nicely," she swallows, figuring it has to total to at least six inches. Maybe seven. 

"Really?" 

"Well, you're above average."

"Is that... bad?"

"No."

Laughing a little, Kanaya says, "That's good. I was honestly a bit worried there. What is average for someone of your species?"

With hesitance, Rose thoughtfully put a distance between her two palms nearly five inches. "I suppose that," she adds, "Though it's not as if I've ever been in the situation in which one was near me and in plain sight." 

"That seems... okay," Kanaya mumbled, staring intently at the inches of air her girlfriend held up. Her eyebrows knit together as she worries her lips and wonders allowed, "I might be, uh, too large. Maybe?"

Because her face is flustered and she couldn't bring herself to stop staring at the dwindling jade tentacle in front of her, Rose clumsily snatches Kanaya in another kiss as she hums a no to the troll's suggestion. As their lips mingle and Rose fondles Kanaya's rump, the Seer smirks in a hidden thought of laughter at the entire seen. How many children would she have met on earth with genitals of that size? Honestly, seeing someone so young but sexually mature did a fuzzy thing in the centre of her mind, so Rose throws caution to the wind as her hand glides down Kanaya's outer thigh and her thumb strokes the underside of the bulge. 

"Oh," the troll moves slightly in Rose's lap, rolling her hips in a small way to get more friction between the two of them. 

Rose smirked. "I believe you mentioned something involving an interesting use of your tongue."

"Oh," Kanaya states again, pausing and attempting to wake her mind from the gutter it had planted itself within. "Oh, yes! Most certainly." 

Because of their position on the floor, Rose is made to lift her knees after Kanaya rolls her orange stockings away and grins at the sight of black, rather childish panties. "You remain so cute," the rainbow drinker smirks, laying flat on her stomach as she inspects, up close, human genitalia. 

"Cute is not what I was going for," Rose muses, but her voice fades away as hesitant hands come to hold her inner thighs and she can feel Kanaya's soft breath and, suddenly, the situation is entirely too sexual and the rush implants itself in Rose's gut. 

The troll's thumb comes to stroke over one of her walls, leaving a curling line that ends at the top of her clit. There's no touching there, not yet, but Kanaya makes up for it when her fingers lightly glide over Rose's lips, watching closely for a reaction. In turn, the Seer's breath is faster than it once was and she can feel her cheeks burn in flames. The intense flare only worsens once Kanaya's long, flat tongue rolls over the entirety of her entrance in exploration. Rose's hips roll and she tries her hardest to bring such warm friction back to her. A whine escapes her throat and Kanaya raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you going to pail soon, Rose? We can slow down or stop if you wish to cool down," the Sylph looks cautious and excited. 

"No..." Rose stutters and she wishes to hide her face for it, "but if you'd like to do me a big favor..."

"What would that be?"

"Fuck me."

There's a small pause before Rose can feel Kanaya's lukewarm body pressed against her own and then a moment longer until she can sense her bulge squirming against her thighs, happily grinding into her entrance as an escapade of meek mewls drain out of her mouth. The troll has her clothed chest pressed against the Seer's, far too distracted with aligning her bulge correctly rather than properly undressing the two of them. 

Rose focuses on the way Kanaya's head only comes to the top of her cleavage and the way her legs are awkwardly angled with her own, and it's more obvious than ever how much shorter the troll is. Youthful, energetic, and childish in almost every physical way. She reminds Rose in how she's an adult once the first few inches of her bulge slip into the girl's entrance. She attempts to ask her how it feels, if it's alright, but all Rose manages to do is roll her hips twice and form a tight hold on her matesprit's shoulders. Taking it as a positive response, Kanaya continues to slide her bulge deeper into Rose's warm nook, heavy breaths slithering out of her throat and over her tongue as the Sylph attempts to remain her composure and dignity. 

The signal to stop comes after Kanaya is only three inches away from being buried, the top part of her bulge wiggling in slow, jerky movements in Rose. The Seer's lips are puffy and her lipstick is more smeared than ever, a single hand raised above her naked waist as she tells the troll to stop and slow. Kanaya nods, watching as the pale hand on Rose's stomach bunches the fabric of her god tier below her breasts and around her hood. Absently, she thinks they really should undress one another, but her eyes are glued to the movement of the girl's fingers and her tongue is tied with words and noises she's unable to form. 

The sign to continue is a raised hand and a soft glance up towards Kanaya, purple eyes rawly displaying lust and affection without embarrassment as a consequence. In return, jade eyes are lit up with lust and cautious certainty as she again moves her hips, though this time out. Above her, Rose's eyes shut and she shakes her head negatively, as if the gasps spilling out of her mouth aren't real. Forever obedient, though, the troll swiftly brings her bulge back into the human, this time fitting them snugly against one another as hips touch and Kanaya's anxiety-ridden eyes light up. 

Their hips leave and greet as Kanaya's thrusts become more stable and paced, the two developing a fast and easy pattern. Moans pour from black lips once sweet gasps fade away to something more ecliptic and Rose's face turns a violent red as she buries her face into the wall next to her head, embarrassing and loud noises making their way between her bitten lips. Meanwhile, Kanaya takes Rose's distraction and sits up slightly, the thrust of her hips ceasing for only a second as she eyes the skin displayed beneath her. Gray fingers roll over the pale stomach of her girlfriend and take their time trailing up the girl's navel, nails digging against the bunched up fabric before pulling it up further. By the end of it, Rose's top outfit is bunched under her neck and trailing at her sides as troll swiftly buries her fangs into the rising skin of Rose's breast. 

Admittedly, it stings greatly and even burns, but the Seer can't force herself to fuss over the trails of blood Kanaya is lavishly licking up with her cold tongue. Rose's back arched and she has a breath caught in her throat that doesn't get to come out as a moan but a series of small pants as she rides through her orgasm. Distracted and unaware, her matesprit continues both her thrusts and her drinking until Rose finds herself close to yet another finish, her hips and stomach tensing as she quietly mewls out Kanaya's name.   
After a minute where the friction is overloaded and Rose finds tears in her eyes does she eventually feel a lukewarm rush hit with a thrust that must, must signify Kanaya's own finish. 

Glancing up through tired eyes and wet lashes, Rose spies the smaller troll huffing air as she attempts to clear blood away from her chin. Smiling, the Seer pays her back and sighs through her nose. The energy to do all else seems to have abandon her.


End file.
